Story of World: New Rainbow Village
(世界物語 虹の村〜ザ・ゲーム〜''Sekai Monogatari: Niji no Mura -Za Geimu-'', lit. Story of World: Rainbow Village -The Game-) is the second title to Story of World series on PlayStation Vita to be released under the title Story of World. It is based on its anime adaption titled Story of World: Rainbow Village. Plot The player takes control of an idol who is leaving a strange country behind for small settlement at Rainbow Village. The player leaves his or her house, where the character is actually from. Upon leaving the house, the player is guided to a train, in which Rover sits and asks to enter a name, birthday, and the name of one's land plot. Upon getting out of the taxi, the player is no longer guided straight to the town, but rather to an airport, where they must guide themselves to the right plane to get to Rainbow Village. Once the player has arrived, the scene ends with the character falling asleep in the occupied plane seat. Upon awakening from the sleep, the player hears a radio announcement saying that a player had safely landed at the village. The train station at the village is a very small building with dirt runway. When exiting the train station, the player is greeted by Shinobu Katsuragi, the school principal. After meet with the character, Katsuragi tells them that he is going on holiday and needs someone to look after the town whilst gone, and trusts that the player can do it. Obviously shocked, the player can accept or decline, but either way, they will become a farming idol. For the next day, the player is escorted by rival protagonist Harue to their house and to the high street, which is incorporated in to the town itself, rather than set apart. After this day, which will be set one day before the present, therefore making it skippable and not entirely real time, Katsuragi returns and tells the character that they did such a great job looking after the town that one may as well just take over as mayor. After this, Katsuragi gives the player more of a tutorial on all things that they can do, alongside what one must do as a farming idol. Upon the end of this tutorial, the game becomes a lot simple, and is just a means of paying off debt, making friends with the townspeople, making money and helping the town grow. Features *At the start of game, the player can select between a boy and girl or they don't like neither of the two. Option 3 gives their character a randomized gender, and will show what this game has chosen. **After selecting what gender you want your character to be, the player can customize their character's appearance at the start of game. This includes hair-style and color, eye shape and color, as well as clothing outfits. In addition to the initial customization, players are able to edit their character's appearance later in the game as well. In order to do so, the player first must unlock Hiro, the owner of a beauty salon. *The player can add interior decorations of their house and hang things on walls. Patterns can be used as wallpaper and flooring as well as specially-made flooring and wallpaper designs. These things are all for sale at a decoration shop or can be traded in the online market. *The interior of every residents' house now have bathroom. In Japanese version, they will use the bath-tub together. To avoid controversy, this was replaced with one of the inhabitants taking a shower, with their siluet visible through the shower door. Sometimes the inhabitants can be seen brushing their teeth. *New livestock animals: quail (eggs) and goat (milk). *New crops such as Avocado, Lupine, Vanilla, and Mugwort. *A new location called Entertainment Hall can play movies, have concerts, and even have plays! *A new kind of pet available: Tapir. *Increase the Country Link Rank of each characters by race to unlock new features. *The return of a shipping bin. *Build and place Land Circle objects on your farm to trigger special effects. *Work part-time jobs for people in the village. *Meals from restaurants and kitchen can add temporary bonus affects to the protagonist. *Connect with other players on Connection Island to chat, go fishing, and trade items. *No rival children, but rival marriage still exists. See Also *Children *Marriage *Rival Marriage Category:Games